


Seven Minutes

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Seven Minutes

I fiddled with the strip of paper in my hand nervously as I looked around the room. We’d all finished picking names for Seven Minutes in Heaven, and I’d gotten Oakley.

Oakley. Fucking Oakley.

He was laughing with his friends in the corner, their eyes flicking over me and the rest of the girls in the room.

“Okay, everyone, get in a circle and we’ll spin the bottle to see who goes first!” Carrie chirped.

We obeyed, the dozen or so of us settling onto the floor with flushed faces and nervous expressions. Carrie reached in and gave the bottle a good spin.

_Not me, not me, not me…_

It came to a stop pointing right at me. Because of course it did.

_Fuck._

There were giggles and squeals and raised eyebrows as I inhaled sharply.

“Okay, who did you get for your seven minutes, Brianne?”

I turned the slip of paper to face them and Oakley laughed, several of his friends slapping him on the back and high-fiving him. He unfolded his long limbs from his sitting position and extended his hand to me.

“My lady?” His eyes sparkled with mischief as I accepted his hand and he pulled me to my feet. There were wolf whistles and hoots as we headed for the closet, which Carrie closed behind us.

“Time starts…  _now_!”

Oakley grinned at me in the dim light. “So.”

I chewed on my lip as I stared up at him. “Yup.”

“What do you want to do?”

I shrugged.

He grinned. “Come on, Brianne. I know you have a crush on me.”

I rolled my eyes. “You think everyone has a crush on you, Oakley.”

“Well, all right then. We can just talk.” He leaned against the wall and exhaled slowly. “So, how’s your summer been going?”

“Fine. Yours?”

“All right.” He fidgeted and looked towards the door. “Brianne… you’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

I narrowed my eyes. “Why do you think that?”

He gave me a crooked smile. “I just… I don’t know. I never see you with anyone at these things. Or do you like girls?”

I stared at him.

“I mean, not that I care. It’s fine. I was just… curious.”

“I like boys and I’m not a virgin,” I replied shortly.

He ran a hand through his mass of blond curls. “Ah. Okay.”

There was silence as I considered my next move. “Oakley.”

“Yes?”

“I do have a crush on you.”

His face lit up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Cool.”

I nodded absentmindedly. “How much time do you suppose we have left?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe four or five –  _oh!_ ”

I was on my knees in front of him, unzipping his fly and pulling his trousers down.

“What are you doing?” he gasped.

“Think you can come before they open the door?” I challenged, my fingers dipping just inside the waistband of his boxers.

His jaw worked as he stared down at me in shock.

“Is that a yes or a no, Oakley?” I inched his underwear down, the trail of blond hair leading to his groin getting thicker and darker the further I went.

“Y-Yes… I… but are you sure you want to –  _ohhhhhh…_ ”

I had pursed my lips around his tip and started to suck. His cock was growing harder by the moment and I pulled down the neckline of my dress to expose my tits. He fell back against the wall as I slowly moved my head forward, taking as much of him in as I could before drawing back and giving him a few strokes with my hand. “Good?”

“So… so good… oh my God…”

I drew him back into my mouth and started bobbing back and forth quickly as he stiffened and swelled even more. I dragged my tongue along the underside of his dick and he gasped, his fingers entwining in my hair. “Oh fuck… Brie… Brianne…  _shit_ …”

I hummed around him before pulling off and leaning down to suckle at his balls. They tightened and engorged against my lips, and his head dropped backwards as he panted above me.

“Fuck… yes… lick my balls…”

I obeyed, running my tongue along the center as he let out a guttural growl.

“How does it taste?”

“Mmm… you taste so good, Oakley,” I murmured before returning to his shaft. I drank up the salty clear liquid pooling at his tip before pressing my head forward again and sucking him for all he was worth. His hips bucked forward involuntarily and I looked up at him; his gorgeous features were twisted in ecstasy and his mouth dropped open as I lifted a finger to massage his perineum.

“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” he whimpered. “Oh my God, don’t stop, don’t stop, please…”

I pulled off him and he whined, and I looked straight up at him. Our eyes locked and I spoke in a low voice as I let my fingers dance over his shaft. “I want all of it, Oakley. I want to swallow you. I want you to come in my mouth so hard you’ll have to crawl out of here because you won’t be able to feel your legs…”

His breathing was speeding up, the rise and fall of his chest becoming more pronounced as he licked his lips and gasped.

“… understand?”

He nodded, and I sealed my lips around him again and sucked as though my life depended on it. His knees buckled and his hands scrabbled for purchase against the wall as his moans grew louder. He was cursing and grunting and it only spurred me on, my head slamming forward and back in shorter strokes as I took him deeper. I felt his body tremble and the desperate whisper – “ _I’m going to come_ ” – just in time to pull back the slightest bit. He emitted a tortured cry as he lost control, his cock twitching helplessly as he flooded my mouth with come. I held him in place until he was completely spent; his eyes were closed, his features relaxed, sweat pouring down his flushed face as his jaw flexed wordlessly.

I sat back on my heels and swallowed it all, hastily wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. His eyes finally fluttered open as I stood up and smiled.

“That was… that was… fuck,” he whispered.

“Oakley, do you know why you never see me with anyone at parties?” I murmured, drawing close.

He stared at me. “No…”

I kissed him softly. “Because I don’t like to be tied down. I like to be free to suck off whomever I like, whenever I like.”

There was a knock at the door. “Thirty seconds left! Are you guys all right in here?”

“Fine!” Oakley’s voice was hoarse. “So… you’re not much for boyfriends.”

I shook my head. “No. And my crush on you is more physical than anything else.”

“Right.” He cocked his head to the side. “In that case, love, do you want to fuck sometime?” His pupils were still dilated as he licked his lips and pulled his pants up.

I winked. “You bet your sweet ass I do.”

He grinned. “Well. This is fucking awesome.”

“Time’s up!” Carrie called as she knocked at the door. “Okay to open the door now?”

I pulled my dress back into place and made sure Oakley’s fly was zipped. “Yeah, we’re good!” I replied.

There were giggles at our flushed faces and disheveled clothes as we walked out, not making eye contact with each other, and took our places back in the circle. We both brushed off the comments and questions. “Go ahead, let’s see who’s next,” Oakley said.

Carrie reached in and spun the bottle. I wasn’t really paying attention; I was smoothing out the wrinkles in my dress when I heard loud laughter.

I looked up. The bottle was pointing at Oakley, and he was wearing a satisfied grin on his face as he held up the piece of paper with my name on it.


End file.
